Unexpected
by danmol
Summary: Jacob and the werewolf pack are on a patrol round the grange, when 2 unexpected teenagers are in the wrong place at the wrong time, what happens when there are thirsty vampires there?when 2 werewolves imprint?what will become of the Unexpected?PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey obsessed twilight fans!!! I hope you like this story we have written ... it's our first fanfiction so we hope you like it and make sure you leave a comment on what you think. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jacobs POV **

So here I am running around as a freakishly large wolf as usual. Sam told me and the pack that there have been some mysterious killings, so that means vampires are back in forks, but I have no idea how many there are. So I'm on my way to the grange.

"I_ can't wait to kick some vampire ass"_ QuilThought interrupting my thoughts.

"_I know yeah they will have no chance against 6 of us, there only stupid blood suckers anyways_" Seth thought, obviously he is excited for this as he spat the word _bloodsuckers_ out in disgust.

"_Agreed_" Embry, Jared, Quil and Paul thought at the same time. Sam didn't want come with us and join in with the fun he wanted to stay home and look after Emily, Emily is in a bad way right now, *sigh*. But anyway back to the situation we're in now.

"_This is going to be a piece of cake! We will probably catch them off guard and they will crap themselves_" Quil thought.

"_You're probably right this will be easy like taking candy from a ba_by "Jared thought and a smug grin came across his wolfie face.

"_Wait...What there's ... candy and cake, this day just keeps getting better and better , Where's the Cake?_" Paul thought. He loves his food he is like a garbage disposable gone wild! The pack snickered and Paul let out a low growl, but I ignored it.

"I'm_ surprised we don't run into trees when it's dark_" Embry thought randomly,

" _Honestly how random can you get Frisbee face_" I thought, that had the pack chuckling,

"_That was one time_!" Embry suddenly growled and thought about it and having the flashback. Embry wanted to find out what skills he has as a werewolf, so deicide to get Paul to throw a Frisbee to see if he could catch it in his mouth, but instead it hit him in the face and he fell back into a tree smashing it to pieces.

We finally reached the grange; just thinking about kicking some vampire ass makes the Adrenaline pump! We slowed down to a walk, and started to discuss our plan of attack. We all crouched down on the ground and hid behind a big bush, so it would hid us from whatever bloodsuckers that were out there couldn't see us.

**Mollies POV**

My mobile burst out into life blasting my ringtone out loud, I looked at the caller ID. "Danni

Calling". I answered it to get a rather frantic outburst on the other end.

"Danni calm down, what's happened? Are you alright? Have you been crying? Who's arse am I

Kicking."I asked inquisitively. She Giggled. At least id made her a little better.

"Can we go for a walk I've had an argument" Danni said with a sniffle.

"who with?" I asked. "my mum" she replied." so I kinda need to get out the house for a bit" she

Continued.

"Don't you think it's kinda late to go down the grange" I Asked

"Narr... well be alright, I'll bring a flash light, if your that chicken" She started making chicken

Noises at me down the phone. I knew I couldn't really back down after that.

"Ok, ill meet you at the corner bring your iPod" a grin came to my face as I hung up.

I quickly ran downstairs and got my shoes and put a jacket on, I grabbed my IPod and phone off

the shelf and shoved it into my pocket. I got my key and left a note on the table reading...

_Mum and Dad_

_I know it's very late to be going to the grange at this time but Danni called and is upset and I_

_Agreed to go for a walk with her to talk about it._

_I will be back later and I have my phone if you need me, _

_Cya later _

_Mollie x_

Then I rushed out the door and locked it, and then I was off running down the drive and up the

Street To the corner, where Danni will be waiting for me. I took me 3 minutes to get there when I

Was running too, I only just saw Danni sitting on the gate, it was pitch black. The only light down

The grange at this time was the moonlight which at the moment shone off Danni's mirror she was

Looking into to see her face and wiping away her tears.

I approached her slowly and said "Danni are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

Concerned. She just looked up and made a small smile and replied "Yeah I guess so" in a

Mumberling tone and slowly got herself off the gate and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

We started to stroll down the grange, and began talking about Danni's argument.

"So My mum and dad were having a big argument and basically I butted in and said some things I shouldn't of." Danni said rushing over her words I was kind of hard to understand her.

"Oh it's alright, I'm sure they will forgive you soon enough, everyone says things when their

Angry" I Replied. Then I thought she could do with some cheering up.

"LETS DANCE AND ACT LIKE RETARDS" I shouted making her jump and giggle.

She replied a simple "ok". And then grabbed her IPod out her pocket and put a tune on and

started to head bang and play an air guitar, and then I joined her to make a fool of myself as well.

**There's Chapter one, we hope u like it, we will be updating soon =] make sure u leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacobs POV **

"_So we have our plan of attack_" Seth thought happily.

"_Yeah so does everyone know what to do?"_ I asked...well thought. All the werewolves nodded and were lost in thought about their job they were given. My job was to go round the back of all the vampires and come from behind and attack them and start the fire...

But then I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard singing and heartbeats in the distance.

"_WHAT ... HUMANS ... NOW_" Quil thought surprised and his head shaking rapidly back and forth.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY COME DOWN HERE AT 11:15PM...ARE THEY INSANE?!"Paul thought.

"_Don't they know there are bloodsuckers on the loose?"_Embry thought stupidly. We all just looked at him... can he honestly get any dumber.

"_Dude...Humans don't know about bloodsuckers_ "Quil corrected him.

"_What are we going to do, they are like miles away from where they came from and there isn't a house in sight_, _and_ _there are __bloodsuckers out there feet away from them!, and we can't just carry on with our plan with them there, what will they think?, OMG what if they got hurt, even worse if they got killed! We don't even know how many there are, what if there is way more than us, we can't save them and defeat the bloodsuckers at the same time and if they saw a giant wolf in front of them they will freak out! And..." _I thought in a rush and panicked until I was cut off by Quil shouting my name.

"_Jake...chillax dude... we will work it out...the humans won't be harmed_" Quil shout thought.

"_How can you be so sure, all it would take is one of us to lose concentration and that would be it..._

_bye bye humans_" Seth looked puzzled at this point.

"_Look_ _seriously dude take a chill pill, we've defeated many bloodsucker before this and we are_

_Going to do it again..._" I got back to reality after Seth's reassurance, if he believed we could do it,

Then I was sure we could. I had to get my head back together the life of the humans depended on

It. I could sense them getting closer.

But I knew we were a fair distance away from the pathway, so I had to get closer just to see who we were going to be protecting. The scent of the humans was overpowering, but not in a bad way. It was like a tropical sensation to my snout. Every other smell was nothing compared to this.

And that's when I saw them. The humans. One of them caught my eye the most. I found myself just staring at her. The urge to protect her ran through my veins, over powering, taking over me. A twig snapped behind me, making the fur on the back of my neck stand on end. "_It's just me_". It was Quil. I let out a sigh of relief.

"_Are these the humans then_" Quil continued. Nodding over to where the girls were standing. A

glisten came to his eye as he saw the other girl. The same expression I assumed was on my face a

few moments before was now on his. I cut my stare from Quil's face and back to the girl ...I was

dazzled by her ... the way she moved (she was dancing like a totally freak something that people

weren't mean to see but as long as she was happy...so was I)... the way she sung it was music to

my ears, everything about her was just wow. She had full lips that were just begging to be kissed. I

Drooled at the thought. I was jealous at the contact that she had with her friend, I wish it was

me that she Was stood next to, talking to, I wish she was mine; I wish it was me she was smiling

brightly at. The urge to run up to her and kiss her tender lips to hug her perfect figure, to tell

her I loved her was uncontrollable. To see she was happy made me smile a cheesy grin, that would

of lit a room up. She was...my everything. I'm sure Quil felt the same for the other girl.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by quil tapping his furry paw on my shoulder impatiently. I had

to force my gaze away from the angel I was staring at and look at quil, he better have a good

reason for making me look away.

"_J...Jake_" Quil looked down and gulped.

"_Yeah?_" I looked at him confused.

"_I...I think we have I...Imprinted_" He looked up slightly and gave a shy wolfie grin, and tried to

regain his confidence. I just stared and tried to make sense on what he was saying. OMG maybe he

is right... I may have just imprinted on that girl... I must protect her from these evil Bloodsuckers.

Quil nodded his head obviously paying attention to my thoughts and agreeing. Then I heard a loud

mown behind the tree, I swerved around quickly to see Embry looking annoyed.

"_You two guys are so annoying and omg will you keep them thoughts to yourself and not yell them_

_at the rest of the pack its torture to the ears !!"_Embry suddenly burst out obviously unhappy.

"_We do have a situation on our paws here, and if you want to see the human girls alive we need a_

_different plan and like fast so stop thinking of them girls_" Embry thought, and he was talking sense

for once. I need to help the girls. So I had one last look at the girls singing and dancing down the

pathway an walked back over to the pack with Quil and Embry at my side. We all formed a circle.

I began with "Ok, so we need a new plan to make sure the humans are safe and ..." I was cut off by

a revolting smell, it was completely and utterly repulsive. The pack seemed to of smelled it to, they

were looking around... we knew the smell pretty well ... we all growled in disgust spitting out the

word as if it was acid. "Bloodsuckers".


	3. Chapter 3

**Danni's POV**

We had been walking for a while now and the argument was just a distant memory. I was more focused on mine and mollies dancing and singing. I knew it was late but I didn't care. My mum and dad were probably too occupied in their "disagreements", as they called them, to care what I was up to. I glanced over at Mollie. I couldn't help but laugh. She was really getting into the song she was listening to. She realised that I was watching and let out a laugh. God if any one saw us right now, I don't know what they would think. I know what I would think... LOONIES!! We pranced down that lane laughing at how stupid we looked, but our laughter was short as we both suddenly broke off into silence and I let out a high pitch squeak. There was something lurking in the bush I was sure of it. I started to Hyperventilate.

"I... I... think t...there's s...Someone in the b...bush..." I stuttered, only just being able to let out a croak. We both looked wide eyed at the bush in fear. I started to feel a little light headed. All I could think was, what was I doing here? At this time, I must be stupid! I turned around to look at Mollie, she looked terrified and pale as a ghost.

"Oh, Danni...torch!!" she blurted out still in fear. I rapidly searched through my bag to find the torch; my hands were shaking like an earthquake. I finally got the torch and shone it towards the bush were I heard the sound, while me and Mollie stared intensively, I squinted my eye, the torch like was shaking like mad which didn't help, I couldn't keep it still. I slowly walked towards the bush and kicked away come nettles and long grass of some sort, and rummaged through looking for any sign of what had made the noise.

"Can you see anything?" I asked her nervous.

"Nope...Can you see anything?"She asked back. I focused a little more while I threw a stone in the bush for any other signs or movement. Nothing.

"Narr, it must have been a rabbit or something like that, I'm sure its miles away by now, and I think I scared it away with my high pitch Squeak", I giggled and sighed in relief.

"Your probably right "she giggled, "Wow didn't we overreact "she looked around nervously, as did I.

"Well, Hello Ladies" I was startled by a male voice, I slowly turned around to be faced with two handsome males, they were gorgeous, the perfect bronze hair, the sparkly white teeth, the pale skin, the Perfectly sculpted figure, the beautiful crimson eyes that I melted into, wait...what...crimson eyes? Well that's certainly odd.

"Ummm..." was all I could choke out, before I was cut off.

"I'm sorry to of startled you ladies, I'm kaleb and this is riley" He pointed to the handsome man on his right. "And your names would be?" he gestured towards us. I was pretty speechless; I was still engaged to their eyes.

"I'm Mollie, and this is Danni...nice to meet you" Mollie said her voice a little shaky, but she did better than would I would of done.

Kaleb walked slowly towards me and raised his hand, and I followed his lead an placed my hand in his, I know I shouldn't but I didn't want to be rude. His touch shocked me, he was freezing, I don't think freezing actually covered it. He bend down and kissed my hand, His lips were rock solid but they brushed lightly along my hand, I blushed slightly, and he realised my hand and took 3 steps back. Riley did the same to Mollie too.

"Nice to meet you too" Kaleb said and smiled, WOW, his smile lit the night up, I could sit there and stare at him all day, which would be weird because I have only known him 5 minutes...literally. But something feels weird, he may come across as caring, kind, and friendly, handsome, arhhh handsome, how gorgeous was he, he is just omg, he takes my breath away, and...OMG no bad Danni...stop that! Anyways back to my point, even though he may be all them things, but still, what the hell is he doing out here at this time? And why approach us, why didn't they carry on to where they were going? And what does he want with two teenagers? This isn't right, we need to go, Crap! My parents don't know where I am! And I certainly shouldn't be down here in the dark, what was I thinking? They're going to be worried if I don't return! Right, I need to talk and get far away from them as possible. Omg I forget how to speak. Ok...ok I need to talk, I'm so scared.

"May I ask what are you doing down here at this time?" Mollie asked, before I could say anything.

"Well I just came for a walk, and I was thinking the same thing, you shouldn't come down here at night, you never know what is hanging about here" Riley asked with a slight smirk. What was he smirking about, that had me a little worried, what was he thinking?

I finally got the courage to speak "Ermm... It was nice to meet you both, but I'm afraid it's getting late, and I need to go home, so Ermm see you around I guess" I looked at Mollie and nodded my head to signal her that we had to leave. We started to walk quickly past them but Kaleb grabbed my wrist, and riley grabbed mollies forearm. Kaleb's grip was strong, too strong, I couldn't shake him off my wrist, and he kept a tight hold that hurt like hell!

"Going so soon...I would have thought that ..." Riley was cut off and wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air, with a disgusted look on his face, he released my wrist, then he spun around to kaleb so fast that I nearly missed him move and he...growled? I was surprised at that.

"What is that horrible Smell!?" Riley looked around wary. Me and Mollie looked at each other confused, and then we lifted our arms and smelled our pits, It actually looked rehearsed haha, No, this is no time to be laughing to myself.

Me and Mollie both looked up at the same time and said together "It's not me" and shrugged. Kaleb and Riley just looked at us confused.

Kaleb replied sarcastically "Well we know that Sherlock" Then he turned Back to Riley and they started to talk, but I couldn't understand, I couldn't pick up a word they said, I don't think anyone who is human can, it was all rushed, faster than anyone I've ever heard, it was faster than Tasha on skittles, and trust me on that, it is fast! It was just rammberling to me, I'm sure Mollie had the same confused look on her face that I guessed I had on mine.

Then they froze eyes wide, terror took over their faces... they looked like they were staring behind us, I froze completely, I needed to turn around to see what spooked them so much, but I didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Mollies asked concerned worry filled her eyes. Kaleb and Riley just stared blankly at whatever was behind us. They moved there mouth to talk, but nothing came out, they were totally freaked out. Kaleb lifted his long ice cold finger, and pointed behind us.

Just then I heard a low growl from the pit of something's stomach, and scratching of claws on the floor. I turned around slowly trying to make no sudden movement. Then I was faced with my death.

I gulped and let out a bloodcurdling scream, as did Mollie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quil's POV**

At the moment when I heard the bloodsuckers talking to _our_ girls, I couldn't control my temper, the rage was bubbling up inside me. I burst through the bushes, without a second thought. I was stood behind the two girls as a freakishly large wolf. Flip, Flipper and Flipping heck. I let out a vicious low growl, scraped my claws on the ground, and was ready to charge. The bloodsucker's faces were priceless. The rest of the pack was at side of me in a minute, positioned the same as me.

"_What the hell have you done quil...we don't have a plan!_" Paul scolded.

"_Well we better think of one then...haven't we, and fast_" Jacob thought.

"_Catch, snap, kill...catch, snap, kill...catch, snap, kill_" was all Embry could think, what a tard!

Then Jacobs imprint spoke to the bloodsucker's worry filled in her voice "What's Wrong?" The bloodsuckers couldn't reply, one of them lifted his vile finger and pointed to us. My Imprint, My girl, tensed, she looked terrified from the back of her I was dreading to see her face, and her heart beat sped up out of time. Both the girls turned around very slowly, they didn't want to make any sudden movements.

My imprint stared at me, she flushed pale white, and Heart sounded like it was going to burst out her chest, her eyes were wide and fear filled them, she was terrified of me. Without a warning she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

What have I done!? I wanted to save her and her mate, not scare the living daylights out of her, not give her a panic attack. She fell to the ground with a thump, and scrambled backwards towards the bloodsuckers, with the other girl right at side of her. She found herself clung to his leg with all her might, gasping for air and tears rolling down her cheek. I felt anger wash over me that instance, she was MINE! Yet she held on to him, the thing that wants to drain every last delicious droplet of blood from her, and kill her. I hate myself! I don't want to make her scared; the terror on her face was killing me. She looked so vulnerable. I realised at the instance, when she fell she must have cut her leg, a thin line of blood ran down her leg. I wanted to phase there and then to help her with her cut, but I couldn't.

The smell was overpowering, But I wasn't a vampire so I didn't thirst for her blood, OMFG! The vampire she was clung to got a whiff of her sweet, fresh blood, he inhaled deeply. His eyes rolled back and he barred his teeth, snarling. Suddenly six new bloodsuckers came from nowhere teeth barred and vicious as hell. I knew what was going to happen next, without a doubt. If I wasn't phased by now, I would be after this event happened!

"_QUIL! GET HER BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" _Jacob commanded as he rushed towards his imprint, who was curled up and rocking herself behind the other bloodsucker, I'm sure Jacob hated seeing her like this. I rushed to her before anything he would regret would happen. When she saw me approaching her, she let go of his leg and pushed herself back, trying to run from me, which I knew was no use, as so did she, but she still tried. I rammed myself into the bloodsucker and sent him flying 10 foot in the air, and Embry went following him.

I went towards her, she still looked terrified of me, I hated this feeling I had, I can't even begin to describe it. It was pure torture!

"_Its okay, your safe with me, I won't hurt you, nor will anyone else, you're going to be fine, but just don't be scared of me, I love you_" like this was any use she couldn't hear me, wolves can't speak!

When I got close to her, she burst into tears, screaming for her life, looking around for some hope. "DONT HURT ME PLEASE, STAY BACK" "HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I bent down and grabbed the back of her shirt with my teeth and bolted through the bushes away from the fight scene that was now going on. She kicked and riddled like mad, trying to get away from me, the one I love was trying to run from me, and I was helping her, she just didn't know it yet. But who would blame her, if a giant wolf suddenly took you away from somewhere you thought was safe, you would be scared too right?

Jacob had done the same to his girl. He had brought her to the same place, they needed a little reassurance. She too was screaming. When they were back together, they hugged each other. They just held each other crying. I could sense the fear, I felt so helpless. We were helping them and yet they were so scared. That's the last thing I wanted to do... was to scare her, I loved her.

We took a step back, I just looked at her, trying to reassure her that it would be ok with a face which I hope did that and not scared her more. Which is not very easy to do when you're a huge beast ill have you know. They sat down, obviously wondering what was going to happen to them.

"_what do we do now?" I asked Jacob. _The girls were still pretty scared, but they must of been feeling a little better as they began to talk to one and other_. "I'm not too sure, I think we better just stay here for a while at least until we hear from the rest of the pack" he replied. _I nodded in agreement. I listened in to the girl's conversation.

"Oh my god, Danni what are we going to do, nobody knows where we are exactly, I don't even know where we are! We could be killed and no one will know! We could be out here for hours, days, weeks! We don't even know what they are going to do to us!" she was obviously beginning to panic as she was breathing heavily and nervously looking around.  
"How the heck should I know! But I am hoping that nothing is going to happen, I'd like to stay in one piece!" Danni looked over towards us, hinting I think.

My ears pricked up as I heard a rustling coming towards us, my fur stood on end. _"It's ok it's just us the coast is clear". _Thew thank god for that it was just the rest of the pack! The vile smell of burning bloodsucker filled the air. Making my blood curl, it is the most disgusting thing I have ever smelt. The girls had noticed the smell by now, and didn't look too good. Mollie in particular looked exceptionally queasy. Jacobs face was full of concern, if a wolf can look concerned.

That is when the rest of the pack cam bursting through the bushes, I don't think that helped to be honest. Mollie took one look at them and fainted. My Danni, my beautiful Danni, scrambled backwards getting up in a hurry and began to run. She was scared of what I was; that hurt me deep down but I had to keep it together for her own safety was depending on me. She had burst into tears as she ran. I had to follow her; but this just made her keep looking back. A little too frantically as she was headed straight to a tree. _"Watch out, my love"_ like that would help. It was too late, she hit her head with such a force that she had knocked herself out. Panic washed through me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mollies POV**

Now I'm glad that's over, I'm not even sure if last night really happened. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I was in bed and yet I didn't even remember coming home. Strange I don't remember having blue walls. Wait! This isn't my room! OMG! OKAY don't freak! Either my parents redecorated without telling me or I have no idea where I am. I took another look around. Right I have no idea where I am. Where am I? And where is Danni!? Well I know one thing for certain; I'm not going to find her just sitting here.

I got out of the bed, stretched and slowly crept towards the door. I took a deep breath and I grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, it made a clicking noise. I opened the door and poked my head out to the Landing, I looked left and then right. It seemed to be clear, and quiet. The Landing was long and narrow, with about 10 doors. 10 doors! How many rooms did they need? Whoever they were. When I knew the coast was clear, I took baby steps out of the room, and made my way down the hallway. I god dam hope Danni is here somewhere! I crept towards the stairs, to see if I could hear any voices, I couldn't. I started to walk down the steps which were very creaky, Crap! Stupid stairs Quiet!

Then suddenly I heard a voice, a male voice, Husky and low. I swirled around to investigate. I crept back up the steps and listened closely to the doors; it had come from the fourth door on the left. I didn't recognize the voice. "It's okay darling, you're going to wake up soon, you're going to be fine, I'll explain everything to you, I'm going to protect you, and nothing will hurt you." The voice was soothing and calm, a little worried though. I peeked my head round the slightly open door, being as quiet as I could manage.

There I saw a boy; he looked about 16, brown hair, brown eyes, he looked pretty tall and tanned. He was knelt down at the side of a bed, clutching a hand; his other hand looked like it was cupping a face. I pushed the door more open ever so slightly, OMG, it was Danni.

She was lay in the bed, unconscious, with a bandage on her head, it looked like a pretty serious hit to her forehead, without thinking I burst in through the door, anger filled me in a second. The boys face was a little surprised. I glanced in the mirror I looked like a raving lunatic.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! DONT TOUCH HER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" I shouted.

"It's not what it looks like Mollie" he told me. But of course it was what it looked like. His voice was calm and tranquil but that didn't make a difference. He then shouted "JACOB ... Mollie's awake"

"WHO ON EARTH IS JACOB? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I shouted back pointing a finger at him. I heard footsteps behind me, whoever the person was, they were walking rather quickly. "I'm Jacob". I turned around to see who the voice had come from. Stood behind me was another tanned boy. He too was rather tall and looked about 16. He had the same dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes as the other boy. There was something about him that made me want to smile. But I couldn't quite figure out what. I guessed I had a confused face. He titled his head, in a cute way, it made my stomach flutter. OMG what is happening to me, I don't even know the dude!

"Come on Mollie, you need to calm down, I think you better leave Danni to get some rest, she hit her head pretty hard" Jacob told me in a relaxed voice.

"I'M NOT LEAVEING DANNI...ARE YOU MAD?! LOOK AT HER! WHAT HAPPENEDED!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" I shouted and gestured towards Danni who was still lay on the bed, still unconscious. The lad aside of the bed let go of Danni's hand and walked over to me, looking annoyed.

"HEYY! We haven't done anything to her! I would never hurt her! Don't you dare excuse me of it! I would never!!!" he was shaking like mad, his hands started first moving to his arms and then his whole body started. He lifted his arm above his head in an angry gesture, as if he was about to hit me, I flinched back, and closed my eyes. Then I felt a warm hand on my waist pulling me closer to comfort me. It was that Jacob. How it sent a tingling sensation around my waist. I started to flush pink; I put my head down, hoping he never saw my blush.

"Quil! Cool it! Don't scare the girl even more! You need to be calm for when Danni wakes up" Jacob said he looked a little worriedly at Quil. Quil walked back over to the bed and held her hand again. I slid out of Jacobs arms, feeling a little awkward about the situation I was in. But strangely I actually felt safe with Jacob. I walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down at the side of Danni.

"What happened to her?" I asked concerned. Jacob leaned against the door and let out a sigh.

"Well, she was running from _something_, and she kinda ran into a tree, and she blacked out, Quil over there, found her and he carried her back here, cleaned the cut, and hasn't left her since." Jacob told me with a little smile. Danni ran into a tree, well that doesn't surprise me, its normal for her to do something like that.

"Ouch, is she going to be okay, when is she going to wake? And were exactly is here?"I asked curious, and how the hell am I meant to get home?

"Yeah, she is going to be okay, maybe a headache or so, and you are in our cabin, in the middle of the forest, and your parents think your away at a mates on a camping trip, we thought that it would be better if your parents didn't know about Danni's injury, they might get worried and I guess that's the last thing you want." Jacob spoke calmly. That was quite a good idea about that camping trip, I wouldn't be good to make our parents worry, so I guess we will stay her for a few days, and just try to forget about that night, plus I really don't want to go outside, those things might still be out there. I really don't think that there is anything wrong with Jacob and Quil, But Quil is very protective over Danni which is weird. But I guess he just wants to help, I really shouldn't have shouted, I ought to say sorry for that.

"Yeah... good idea, worrying them would be bad, and I'm sorry quil, I really shouldn't have shouted..." I was cut off by mumberling. I looked around curiously to find Jacob and quil focused on Danni. She was mumberling in her sleep and moaning. Then she suddenly blurted out.

"Don't eat all the pies; save the cookies from the cookie monster...the hippie needs them." I burst out laughing, and so did Quil and Jacob. It was like Danni to dream about food, so at least I know she doesn't have brain damage, but I do wonder about that sometimes.

"Well that was unexpected, I knew she talked in her sleep, but nothing as random as that has ever come out of her" Quil said still giggling. How did her know she talked in her sleep? Oh, he has been at side of her bed a lot, which explains that.

"Well, she seems special" Jacob said rolling around on the floor still in laugher, he had the most perfect laugh, wait no ... stop that Mollie! BAD! Danni suddenly turned over and ended up hugging Quil's arm he rested on the side of the bed. Then moaned "Owww... my head" In a mumbled tone.

I walked over to her and in a soothing tone said "Danni...come on... wake up now" she rolled over and said "five more minutes" hitting me in the forehead. I shook her lightly as she usually did this to me, whenever it was time to get up. "No Danni now, I'll make toast" I said hoping this would get her up. "TOAST! WHERE? I want toast!" she said sitting up as she did so. I giggled I knew that would work. Quil let out a sigh of relief. Danni rubbed her head, "Owww seriously what's happened to my head?" she looked pretty puzzled, obviously she couldn't remember herself. I looked at Quil and Jacob. "Are you going to tell her or is that my job". They just looked back at me not saying anything. "Fine I'll tell her, Danni you kind of were running away from something and you ran into a tree". I said in a rushed tone. She looked at me blankly. I waited for it to sink in, she is pretty slow sometimes, the bang to the head hasn't done any help what so ever.

"Well, that shows I don't pay attention to objects that don't move, I have the attention span of a squirrel." She giggled and rubbed her forehead, then looked around puzzled. "Yeah, that's true, I'm so glad your okay, you had us worried for a bit." I told her with a smile, and glanced at Jacob and Quil. Danni looked around at the two lads, and looked a little confused.

"What are these lads doing in my house? Oh, there doctors ...right? And I must add, nice looking doctors at that." Danni said with a cheeky grin. At least I know her usual self hasn't been completely lost, her memory has gone sorta, but that's nothing out of the ordinary there, but she still likes to eat food and talk to hot boys. I just looked at her confused. I didn't know what to say to her, but Quil thankfully saved me by saying something.

"Danni your not at your house, your in mine and Jacobs" he gestured his hand to Jacob, who was leant against the door frame, then he carried on. "And we are not doctors, when you knocked yourself out; I found you and carried you back here, whilst you had some rest. Also thanks for the complement" Quil said with a smug smile. Danni blushed. I giggled. Jacob snorted.

"Oh, Your house, that's why it looks different" She giggled. If I wasn't mistaken I would think Danni had a thing for Quil. Ooo...Danni likes Quil! Omg this is big! I need to ask her about that.

"Yeah it's ours, and by the way, I'm Quil." Danni looked at him and said "That's an unusual name, I love it" Then Quil took her hand and kissed her knuckle and then She giggled again, and rubbed her fore head. She looked around the room exploring I think. Then she blurted out.

"Where's my hot water bottle Mollie?" she asked confused, then I guessed I had the same expression as Danni, because Jacob said "You look like Twins when you do that" and laughed his perfect laugh.

"Ehhh, Hot water bottle? You never had one" I looked at her, clueless. What is that girl on about, she never had one...Did she? Unless she had one when I was resting?

"I did, I know I did, I was cuddling it before I woke up" She looked at me a little puzzled and we had an awkward silence while we pondered. Then Jacob and Quil broke the silence with an "Ohhhhhh" and laughed.

"What?" I asked in interest, what brain storm did they have? Or personal joke?

"Well...You were cuddling my arm before..." Quil looked amused and full of delight for some reason.

"I was? Well that's a bit weird, but a water bottle is really warm and..." before she could finish Quil put his hand on her forehead, and Danni sighed.

"Wow...why are you so hot? Your like an oven" Danni said slightly shocked.

"Ehhh, I don't really know" Quil looked at Jacob who just shook his head. Then Quil removed his hand off Danni's head, and before he could place it on his lap, Danni grabbed his wrist and dragged it back to her forehead. We all laughed.

"So, Danni, have you saved the cookies from the cookie monster and gave then to the hippie?" Jacob asked with a smirk. Oh that's mean, he is teasing her, but I got to admit it was funny.

"Cookies monster? Hippie? What are you on about?" she looked very confused. It was quite funny.

"Oh oh don't forget the pies!" I blurted out in laugher. Quil was trying not to laugh but he was turning bright red.

"Well, you do know you talk in your sleep? You were talking about loads of random crap" Quil answered her question. Still containing his laugher...just.

"Oh well that's embarrassing" Danni said in a mumbled tone with a little frown on her face. Her frown quickly disappeared and blurted out "Where's my Toast?"

"Right I'll get to it" Jacob said before running down the stairs to get her toast. He was such a gentleman. Quil interrupted my day dreaming when his belly rumbled.

"Well I think that's my queue to leave...shout if you need anything, and ehhh cya later" Quil waved good bye before leaving to join Jacob downstairs.

"so Danni you feeling better?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I feel great, my head is a little sore, but other than that I'm good. But the thing is I don't want to go home, I don't want to face my mum and dad yet." Danni looked down to her hands which were rested on the cover.

"You don't have to go home yet, Jacob and Quil texted our mums saying we not coming home yet, so no worries." I told her with a reassuring smile.

"I think I'm going to go for a shower...And then we can go out, and try and figure out how to actually get home, I need clean clothes." Danni said with a sigh, she kicked the covers off her and stood up, she wobbled a bit, struggling to keep her balance, but she stabilised herself quickly and walked out the room. I sat there on the floor and thought about that night, I need to talk to Danni and find out what she remembers, but we need to get out of his house, away from Quil and Jacob, as nice as they may be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quil's POV**

I was sat at the dinner table with Embry, Jared, Paul, Jacob and Seth and we was discussing the situation with the girls.

"The thing is we don't know how much they remember, they don't seem to be in shock, and we can't just tell them or ask them what they saw, in case they don't remember then well give information away and we defiantly can't tell them about imprinting just yet." Jacob told us and clasped his hands together.

"Well, you have to tell them sometime" Seth joined in the conversation, well more of a meeting. I just wanted to tell them now, get this over with, I want to be able to tell her I love her, and hold her tight in my arms. I'm sure Jacob felt the same.

"I know we do, but it is going to take time, so they are staying here for a while, Danni has some bad injuries to the head and Mollie won't leave Danni." Jacob told everyone. Danni is going to be staying here...In my home.

"Well where are they going to stay?" Paul asked a little concerned; he doesn't want to give his room up obviously. "They are not having my room, I need my sleep". I knew it.

"Well, Quil does have a biggish bedroom, and I'm sure they won't mind staying in the same room, me and Quil are going to take my room." Jacob informed us. Jacob looked at me, I nodded in agreement.

"Well when are you going to introduce us to the lucky ladies? And speaking of them, where are they?" Embry asked.

"We will introduce them when they come down" I told him. "And they are talking about what they should tell their mums for the reason they are going to be away." I wonder what they are actually going to tell them, oh yeah mum I'm staying in a house in the middle of the forest with 6 boys about my age and I promise nothing is going on, and I don't know when I will return, so cya. Well that will go down well, their parents would freak. They better get a good reason I don't fancy meeting her dad so soon but off that topic for now.

"I think they are coming down, act normal, oh oh, do yoga and eat yogurt, that's normal...right? Embry said and stood up running to the fridge and grabbing a yogurt and sitting in the middle of the room trying to stand on his head, which is impossible for someone like him to do so. Seth went over to the phone and called Sam to tell him to come to our house. Jared and Paul went over to the T.V and put a sports channel on. I stayed at the Dinner table and flicked my phone open and played a game on it. Jacob went to the kitchen and washed the dishes.

The girls came down the stairs so elegantly with a smile on their face, Danni looked a lot better, she looked...happy. They were both giggling, probably at something Mollie said as she looked like she was fooling around; she hadn't noticed that she had an audience. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they looked around, and gave each other awkward glances as they saw that there were other people in the room. They made their way over to me; I pretended I didn't see their awkward moment. I carried on with my game. Mollie walked at the side of Danni towards me.

"Hiya Quil" Danni greeted me in an angel like voice and looked over my shoulder. "Yer Hiya Quil" Mollie said. "Hiya to you too Jacob" she continued he looked up and replied with a smile.

"Hello there Danni and Mollie, I would like you to meet the other lads that live here." I exchanged glances around the room. I flipped my phone down and stood up, and then I put my arm around Danni's waist to pull her closer. She tensed. I hated to be away from her, even though she was just upstairs. And yet she didn't even know this herself.

"Well, you know Jacob" I pointed towards Jacob who was washing the dishes. "There's Seth" I pointed to him, as he waved back and gave a warming smile. "There's Jared and Paul" I gestured towards them; they turned around and said together "Yo, dudettes!" And turned back around to stare at the T.V. "Sam will be on over soon, he doesn't live here, but it would be nice for you to meet him..." I looked over at Danni to find her looking confused at Embry. Any chance I had of being normal was now gone thanks to Embry. "And last but not least, this is...Embry," I said with a sigh. "We don't really understand him, he is a little...how do you put it, strange." They both looked at Embry, he gave them a cheesy grin and carried on acting, as he put it, 'normal`.

"I can see why" Mollie said with a giggle, she looked over towards Jacob "Do you want some help with those?" she asked sweetly. "Erm sure, yer why not" he replied with a slight grin on his face. She walked over to him and started to dry the dishes. I turned back to Danni who was still watching Embry; she looked so carefree as she laughed at his stupidity. "Is he always this, how can I put this nicely, erm random?" she asked me looking straight into my eyes. Melting me on the inside her eyes were beautiful just like her. "Erm yes he's like this on a daily basis, usually he's worse." I only just was able to say, I was lost in her eyes. "I find that hard to believe for some reason." Mollie said rejoining us with Jacob at her side. He laughed in agreement. He was like a little lap dog when it came to Mollie.

There was a knock at the door. "This will be Sam" I said. "I'll get the door then" Paul replied. He got up and answered the door. The girls looked nervously at each other. "Don't look so worried" I reassured them. They smiled and both let out a sigh. Sam entered the room and walked over to me and Jacob in four large strides, oh dear. "Jacob... Quil... come with me" Sam said as he walked into the other room. Yup he didn't sound too happy. I looked at Jacob and he nodded, we both followed Sam obediently. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Danni with Embry he was unpredictable.

When we caught up with Sam he said "So what do they know, I can't believe you would expose yourselves like this, do you know how much danger you have put the pack in? They only need to say one word and our secret would be out". He looked at us, I didn't even know how to begin to answer him or how to tell him that me and Jacob have imprinted. I may leave that to Jacob. I glanced towards him to see if he was going to answer. He said nothing, well then I wasn't going to speak first.

Sam looked at us waiting for an answer, he had such an intimidating stare, but I still didn't say anything. "What are they still doing here? do u know how dangerous it is for them and us It's not like you know them it's not like they mean anything to you it's not like you should care" that did it; I have never got angry with Sam until now. My fists started shaking, and my knees started to tremble. I couldn't control it the anger I felt towards Sam was running through my veins. My whole body was trebling uncontrollably. Jacob suddenly shouted "What's that supposed to mean, you don't..." Sam cut him off saying "why are you even bothered about them, they are just some stupid girls that where in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"You don't know anything about them; you don't know anything about how we feel for them..." Jacob replied, in an aggressive tone.

I couldn't take Sam's crap any longer. "WEVE IMPRINTED, FOOL!!!" I yelled in Sam's face. I couldn't control myself any longer. I had to get away from here. I turned and headed straight for the back door, nearly swinging it off its hinges as I opened it in rage. I bolted through the door, headed towards the woods, and burst in to a wolf within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Danni's POV**

Quil and Jacob went into another room with Sam, Sam was really tall, which was really common with all the people of this house, what were they eating! He was quite bulk, and he looked intimidating; I would hate to meet him in a dark ally. Seriously. Suddenly I heard quil yelling, I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he wasn't very impressed. Then there was a slamming of a door, and the house shook a bit, ouch... that must have been some force, someone is strong. I turned to Mollie.

"I think we better go, let them calm down and talk, and I need to go home and get some things, my mum and dad are at work now." I told her. Mollie nodded and replied "yeah, I guess I should do the same and get some clothes, we also need to talk" she looked around nervous, "About things" she said in a hushed tone.

I turned and looked around the room, I was going to tell Embry, but he scares me, and he would probably forget that we were. So I told Paul "Paul" he turned around to face me and raised his eyebrow he looked confused. "Yes?"He replied. I answered "Me and Mollie are going to go home to get our clothes and stuff, we will be back later, so will you tell Quil and Jacob please". He nodded and said "sure, will do. Would you like me to come with you, so you know the way". Mollie then answered before I could "That won't be necessary, we have a rough idea, we will find out way, plus we need to, umm, sort some things out." Paul nodded and resumed his attention to the T.V. Me and Mollie walked out the door and into the forest.

Mollie got her phone out her pocket and turned it on, to find a ridiculous amount of messages and 15 missed calls. "Holy crap" Mollie was stunned and gasped. "I totally forgot about Tasha, I was meant to meet her today 4 hours ago." I bet she felt guilty, I feel guilty, I kept her here, and she forgot about Tasha. Mollie and I gazed at her phone and looked at some of the messages.

**Were r u? U were meant to b here like 20 mins ago!**

**Omg r u jokin? What u doin...u better not have forgot**

**Ur having a giraffe...im still here waiting**

**Text bak god dammit were r u?**

**Dude!!! Im still here, r u even comin?**

**Have u fell out with me or sumthin? Talk 2 me, ring...text...thats what technology is for durr!**

"flipping hell she can text" I said more to myself then Mollie, but she answered "Your right, she can, I better ring her". She better had or she would never hear the end of it. "You better, or else she will hunt you down with a spoon" I giggled as well as Mollie. "Your probably right"she told me with smile. She looked at her phone and rapidly tapped Tasha's number in. She put the phone on loud speaker. It only ran 3 times before we had a very stressed Tasha on the other end.

"OH MY GOD, Mollie is alive, where have you been, I have been waiting for you for...for 4 hours. Where are you? You going to be long, did you forget" she yelled down the phone.

"Tasha?" Mollie said, she didn't take much notice and carried on in her majorly fast talking.

"I so thought you fell out with me, and that you didn't want to talk to me or anything, I also have sweets but I like ate them"

Mollie said "Tasha" Again still no stopping her, she carried on.

"Sooo...anyways are you coming? Oh, I nearly forgot, there was this old women walking past and she was like staring at me for ages, I bet she thought I was a right loner, buy I'm not because you rang me and..." she was stopped by Mollie shouting down the phone.

"TASHA, SHUP IT FOR A SECOND" there was complete silence for a while "thanks" Mollie broke the awkward silence. "Tasha, I'm sorry, I'm not coming, I have umm some stuff I need to sort out" Mollie told her in a calm voice.

"Hmpf, you promised me" Tasha whined back.

"I know, I know, I will make it up to you, with something spanishie or Frenchie or both" Mollie told her she had a slight grin on her face at this moment. There was another silence, I think Tasha forgot to breathe with Spanish and French in the same sentence.

Then there was a gasp, "OMG Mollie YOUR THE BEST, ITS OKAY, I CANT WAIT! YOU'RE FORGIVEN". Well at least she was happy now.

Mollie told her "I knew you would like that, I promise it won't happen, but this is important."

Tasha answered back "That's okay, I hope you get it sorted soon." She said in a reassuring voice, which is what we both need at the moment.

"Yeah, we will do soon enough, anyways I think we better go, me and Danni need to sort..._stuff _out". Mollie told her. It sounded like she forced the word stuff out.

"Okay, Cya when I see you, and good luck with your stuff? Oh! Don't forget my forgiveness gift...bye" Tasha said.

"I won't, bye" Mollie said before flipping the phone shut and letting out a sigh.

"I'm glad she is okay with me bailing on her." Mollie had a sad look in her eyes. "Danni" Mollie said in a confused tone. "I don't know where we are, do you?" she asked me, I shook my head. "I think we should have brought Paul" Mollie said with a sigh. We carried on walking around aimlessly, wondering to ourselves.

We had been walking around the dim foggy forest for an hour now. "Well this is a fun walk" I said. "Yeah, I know whose bright idea was this? The queen of stupidness" Mollie said sarcastically, with a slight smirk. "Yeah she did, you must obey the queen, go suck an egg and feed a hippie" I giggled at that, how random can you get? "I think I will pass on that...OH!! It's the grange!" Mollie yelled and jumped with joy.

"Finally" I said with relief, I pranced over to the little opening through the bush, and stopped dead still as soon as I appeared from behind the bush, my feet froze to the ground, my hands clenched together. I realised that this is...were...yesterday happened! This is where them large people eating wolves were! Why have a come to the place with just me and Mollie? Why didn't I say yes to Paul!?

I was brought out my little rant in my head by Mollie waving her hand in front of my face. "Danni what's up?" she asked concerned. "This is where...that h-happened y-yesterday" I told her with a stutter. Mollie looked around and sighed.

"I know, the things are way gone by now, let's just get to yours and then we can go to the trailers and talk about it" she told me calm. "Sure" I shook my head a started to walk again, taking a fast pace.

We got to my house much quicker than usual. And as I thought my mum and dad had already left for work. Thew, I'm glad I didn't have to deal with them. I then quickly gathered some things together, I didn't exactly know how long we would be staying at their house, I should have asked really. I grabbed enough clothes for the week and my favourite Pyjamas. Put them in my bag and begun to write a letter to my parents.

Mum and Dad,

I've gone on vacation for a little while, I just need some space. I don't know how long I will be or when ill get back. I'm only doing this because you argue, I hope you understand and don't get mad. It's just I can't bear it any more. If you love me you'd stop this constant bickering and get along like you used to. All I want is to be a family again. That is all I ask for.

Danni x

I left it on my mum's bedside table and went downstairs to rejoin Mollie. "Right I'm all set, I've got everything I need... I think" I said to her. "Yeah me too I went to get my stuff whilst I was waiting." She said holding her bag up. "If you left my house ... how did you get back in..." I said I asked rather confusedly. "Well u see I was gunna ring the door bell but then I thought meh, n just let myself in" she replied smiling at me. I giggled "aha that's okay... now let's get headed to those trailers as we still need to find a way back to Quil and Jacobs house as I certainly can't remember the way can you?" she thought for a few moments to reply with "nope". We left the house and begun to walk towards the grange. We were both silent, not really knowing what to say first. We stayed silent until we reached the trailers.

Totally forgetting about the serious issue we had to talk about I shouted out of habit "I BET I CAN GET UP FIRST!" with a smug smile. "You're on!"She replied giggling. We ran over to the trailer we always sat on, both of us giggling.

On my first attempt I hoisted myself up and I sat on the trailer triumphantly. I waited for Mollie to get up. She wasn't too good at that either. After a few attempts she finally got herself up. "Ha! I always win" I said sticking my tongue out at her. She smiled and stuck hers out back at me but then her face went all serious. I did the same.

She looked at me, and I just looked back at her, blinking. I breathed in and let out a huge sigh and said "we need to talk".


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy twilight obsessed people =] just wanted to say thanks for reading this story so far, please leave a comment, there are only going to be 2 more chapters coming soon... and this is a long chapter, so sorry about that, I think I better shut up,, I'm sure you want to get reading and find out what happens.**

**We own nothing, =] except Mollie and Danni =] but we god dam hope we did own twilight.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jacob POV**

I heard the front door open and then shut; I knew it wasn't Quil coming back because he left out the back door like 30 seconds ago. Wonder who left? Because I'm sure no one will be knocking on our door any time soon. I totally forgot about Sam at that moment, he was still blabbering on about things being dangerous for the pack and the girls. He was really shocked that me and Quil had imprinted. He was really being an idiot, he was overreacting. He was shaking, he normally had good control, he never shakes, this is going to get out of control.

"...you never told me on the phone that you imprinted!" Sam yelled in my face, which woke me up, I must say. I'm going to have to say something to him.

"I never told you because I knew you would react like this...And I'm glad I have imprinted I thought I never would, and it feels great that I have, I feel complete! Right now, I feel like something is missing, because I'm in here, away from her, and it's a constant pain and I empty when I'm away from her, and frankly your annoying me, so I'm going back in there until you can calm down and at least be happy for me!" I stomped out the door with a serious face on, and then wiped the expression off my face quickly, knowing that my darling will be in the other room I don't want to worry her. I walked into the room with a smile on my face. I looked around eagerly to see Mollie, she wasn't there neither was Danni, panic washed through me, where is she, I never heard her leave the room.

"There not here, so stop looking for them Jacob" Paul told me.

"What do you mean they aren't here, where are they?" fear took over me.

They went home for some clothes and that they need to talk about stuff" Paul mentioned me with a slight smile he looked nervous.

"AND YOU NEVER WENT WITH THEM OR GOT ME, THEY WILL NEVER FIND THERE WAY OUT OF THIS FOREST!" I yelled with fear in my voice. I ran out the door knocking any furniture out the way and legged it full speed straight into the forest. "QUIL" I shouted "QUIL, ITS THE GIRLS" Then there was fast stomps of feet speeding straight towards me. Quil appeared from the bushes with dread posted all over his face.

"W-why what's h- happened? Where are they?" Quil asked me.

"They left about an hour and a half ago whilst we were talking to Sam; they went to get some clothes." I replied. "And to answer your second question I have no idea, somewhere down the grange I guess." I continued, looking up to see Quil's reaction. He took a deep breath to calm himself and said "who was the idiot that let them go alone, I bet it was embry..." I quickly cut him off "No it was Paul and before you go Sysco at him, he did ask them if they wanted him to come with them, but they said no, they wanted to talk about stuff." That calmed him down a bit. There was a slight silence before Quil responded. "Well what are we standing here for; let's go find them and now."

We turned and ran towards the forest. "Wait" I said "This would be much easier if we were wolves". We reached the edge of the forest but didn't stop there. We kept on running until we had full coverage by the trees. We both slowed down to a walk then gradually into a halt. I looked around, to make sure that nobody was lurking anywhere. Quil double checked and let out a sigh. I shut my eyes and sighed as well. "Look I don't think it would be a good idea to phase right now, if they see us they may freak out". He had a point I don't want Mollie to be even more scared of a part of me, I didn't want the girl I love to think that of me. "Yeah you're probably right, it will just take a little longer to get to them, that's all"

"Well we will have to put up with it as I don't fancy scaring Danni anymore than we did." It was like he knew what I was thinking. But being werewolves had its advantages, my sense of smell was just like a wolves even in human form. We walked along the trail through the woods, trying to pick up their scent. "Wait a sec..." Quil said. "I think I've got their scent." He took another deep breath. "Yeah that's them, they went this way." "Great this just got a little easier." I replied. We followed the trail of their scent until we reached a house.

I'm guessing this is where one of them lives. I walked over to the window nobody was inside. We must have missed them. "They can't have gone far" I reassured Quil and myself. A cool summer's breeze blew around us, and this time I got their scent coming from the opposite direction we had just walked from. "Come on this way Quil" I said whilst indicating which way to go. Picking up my pace as I walked, every second away from Mollie felt like an hour, I couldn't bear it. Quil did the same and right now I actually understood how he was feeling.

We followed the scent and ended up doing a complete U-turn. The scent let back to the grange, they must have taken a short cut down the alley. We walked at a fast human pace. I was just hoping that I would see them soon, I feel so empty without her. We came to the start of the giant spread field, were the girls must have walked through; we climbed over the rusting barbwire, and into the the field which was filled with long grass, up to my thighs. I couldn't see or hear the girls yet, but the scent was getting stronger. I wonder what the hell two girls would do in a felid there is nothing, but they did say they wanted to talk; they must want to be away from prying eyes...such as us. I bit my lip starting to feel a little guilty for...how can I put it, stalking them maybe?

I was taken out of my daydreaming by Quil grabbing onto my arm and pulling me to the ground with such force it yanked my head back, I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, I was memorized by the fresh strawberry scent that lingered in the air."Quil what the hell was that for!" I almost yelled. "Shhhhh" he shushed me, how dare him! Then I realised why he did, I heard a slight laughter and heartbeats, it was them, the empty feeling had now vanished, it was replaced by joy. I peaked up from the high grass, and looked at Danni and Mollie; they were sat on a trailer, admiring the view of the fields.

"I knew we would find them, I wonder what they have been talking about, let's get a little closer" Quil whispered to me. I nodded in response, and moved more closely to the trailer, trying not to make a sound. I could hear them more clearly now. Me and Quil bobbed down in the grass, and breathed as quiet as we could. We peaked through the grass were we could see them and they couldn't see us. I listened to them intensify. We wouldn't like to startle them, or for them to know we were shying on them, they might thing we were freaks.

"I know they are really nice, Embry is a little strange though, the guys should really get him check out by a metal person doctor" Mollie giggled at her comment, and Danni joined in. Danni suddenly stopped and brought her giggles into a sigh, and looked at her hands, biting her lip. Sometimes I wish I could read minds, life so wouldn't be so complicated.

"What's wrong Danni?" Mollie asked a little concerned. Quil was tense at the side of me, he hated it Danni when looked worried or had any negative feelings, just the same as I am with Mollie.

"I umm, I was just wondering... you remember...that...that night?" Danni choked the word out. I know what night she was on about, I know I shouldn't listen and I know they want to be alone, but I needed information about what they know and how they feel and this was the easiest way.

"oh yeah, I remember, that's what I sort of wanted to talk to you about." Mollie confessed. Danni made a slight smile then looked back at her hands, and then shifted her weight so she could face Mollie. "Danni...what do you remember?" Mollie asked.

"I remember some of it, the argument with my parents, then I called you, we went for the walk down the grange, and those strange handsome people startled us when we was looking in the bush, and their names were kebab and riley right? Anyways... then, the...big wolves of some sort where behind us, I thought they were going to kill me, I thought I was going to die Mollie, they looked like they was going to rip me apart" Danni broke down crying and rested her head on mollies shoulder. Quil then was about to run over to her, but I caught him before he was noticed and dragged him to the ground, and I gave him a serious look then shook my head. I looked back towards Danni who was wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Mollie no one is going to believe any of this, who is going to believe we saw 10 foot wolves? It sounds ridiculous! Sometimes I don't even believe it" Danni carried on.

"I know Danni, I thought they was going to kill me too, I bet they are dead now...Kaleb and riley...them stupid wolves! They killed innocent lives. I wish them...them things were dead!" Mollie told Danni her eyes started to water, it was heart breaking but I knew I couldn't go to her. My hands were shaking, as

was Quil's. How could they call them innocent! They are bloodsucking leeches! And they wish we were dead, we saved them! I thought to myself, I'm pretty sure Quil was thinking the same things.

I had to keep calm; I couldn't burst into a wolf now...they would have a heart attack! "...and you're right, Jacob and Quil would never believe us, none of the lads will, no one will. But we are going to have to tell someone what we saw, if we don't, there could be a big risk...if they come back." Mollie looked at Danni to see her expression.

"So what are we going to do, I think they won't come back, they will be far away by now." Danni said. We are not far away...your living in our house!

"I know, do you think it would be better to not tell them about that night? To avoid them thinking we are seeing things. We don't want them to think we are...I don't even know, freaks, people that need therapy." Mollie told her.

So then we are agreed, we don't mention this to anyone". Danni said, "...and I really like hi..." Danni stopped and slapped her hand to her mouth, "OMG, I can't believe I just said that." Danni flushed bright red, and buried her face in her hands. A Shocked expression crossed mollies face.

"OMG Danni likes me, she really likes me, I can tell her, I can hold her, I would be able to kiss her, an tell her she is mine, hold her forever in my arms" Quil had the cheesiest grin on his face, he was swaying side to side, trying to contain his self, and making sure he doesn't run to her and sweep her up in his arms. "I have to tell her about the wolves and imprinting!" Quil told me, I just nodded and replied "I know". Quil focused his gaze back towards Danni.

"Danni...you like him? Who is him? Quil, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Seth...oh god not...Embry?" Mollie was staring at Danni, hoping for an answer.

"Jacob? It's me right, Omg what if it's Embry, I'm going to kill him! I'm her soul mate, she can't like anyone else!" Quil was starting to panic, he started to shake.

"Quil, don't worry of course it will be you, shhhhh, I'm listening" I told him. We both looked back at them. Danni removed her hands and looked up.

"I like Quil silly, he is...Perfect, he is everything I have dreamed of" Danni said, Quil then sighed and bit his lip and stared at her, love filled inside him.

"OMG! That's so great, how long have you liked him?" Mollie asked eager to know...

"Well, since I woke up and I saw him, he is so sweet; he stayed at the side of my bed...well his bed, he held my hand until I woke to make sure I was okay, he took me in, he carried me to his house and he is just wonderful, there isn't a word to describe him, he is perfect. The thing is...it's not lust, its love" Danni said taking a breath and looking around. Quil was beaming a smile at the side of me.

"She loves me, she loves me, she loves me, she loves me" was all he could repeat under his breath, no human ears would hear it.

"Danni, you promise not to laugh" Mollie said, a worried expression on her face, Danni nodded and Mollie carried on. "Well, I love Jacob" Mollie bit her lip looked nervous; I loved it when she did that.

"You like Jacob! Omg" Danni shouted out, my heart skipped a beat, butterflies fluttered in my stomach, I bet this is what Quil felt like. Quil gets to tell Danni, I get to tell Mollie. This was going to be the best day; I get to tell her about me, I don't have to lie to her anymore. "What if they don't like us back, we are going to feel like right num nuts"

"We have to tell them, life is to short not to, if we are lucky they may like us, and then...then...I don't know but I'm sure something good will follow, I can feel it." Mollie said, in total confidence. Just think she will be in my arms tonight.

"... and if they don't like us?" Danni asked. Of course we like you, don't think of anything, we will like you, we won't laugh, we have been waiting for you for years.

"Well, we will have to deal with it then" Mollie said.

"So then we are agreed on that too, we tell them we love them, and we don't say anything about that night" Danni asked.

"Agreed" Mollie said and they shook hands, and burst into a hug, I wish she would hug me, but that will happen soon. Then they broke away and jumped of the trailer, and walked towards the other end of the field, to where the opening is, to find our house.

"They like us! This is brilliant, I'm so glad I came out here, but I'm not too happy about them wanting the wolves dead...that kinda hurt" Quil told me.

"I know...but what can we do, they are going to have to accept it." I told him, but I was more speaking to myself. "I don't think they will find their way back, we should go help them, say we are going for a run or something, and get there bags, it's probably heavy for them to walk 30mins to our house with maybe a week's worth of clothes." I told Quil.

"You're probably right, let's go, and are we going to be turning into wolves? An then change back before they see us?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, that would be best, it wouldn't take as long" I answered. Then I slipped my pants off, no need to slip a top of, I wasn't wearing one, running at a hot temperature had its advantages. Then I burst into a wolf, I felt all of my skin cover in thick brown fur and I felt myself grow 5 times my actually size. I set off running around the girls, so they wouldn't see me, Quil followed close behind.

We ran through the forest until we came near the girls. I spat my shorts out my mouth, they don't taste too good I must say. Then I phased back to a human. Thank god I was covered by a bush. I slipped my pants on and started to jog towards the girls. Quil was at the side of me in a second. We jogged up behind Danni and Mollie quietly. They were talking about a holiday last year. Me and Quil came up behind them and put our hands over their eyes. They blushed bright red; I could feel it under my palms.

"Guess who" I said as did Quil. They giggled and sighed.

"Quil and Jacob we guess?" Danni said, Mollie was still giggling. I loved her laugh, it made me smile. I moved my hands from her eyes and placed one lightly around her waist, she leaned into me. Quil put his arm around Danni's shoulders. We walked in silence back to the house; this moment was one of the best in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**heyy fellow twilight fans!! yeah we no its been a while since we posted chapter 9, we have been on holiday. Sexy spanish boys oooo lala...sorry, getting carryed away there. Oh and we would like to say thanks for the people who have been reading and leaving commets, oh and thanks tasha for the really long one. Enough chitter chatter, we think you want to read and find out what happens. bye for now.**

**Quil's POV**

Today has most definitely been the best day of my life, so far. I've just found out the girl I love, loves me back, even though she doesn't exactly know that I know. But still she loves me and that alone has made me the happiest person alive. I just had this feeling inside of me, making me want to jump for joy. Mollie and Danni where upstairs making themselves at home. I still had an incredibly huge grin on my face, I glanced over at Jacob, and he too had a stupidly large grin on his face.

Sam had left for the night; I hadn't spoken to him since I ran off earlier today. And to be honest I wasn't looking forward to seeing him again, after what he had said about Danni, even Mollie for that matter.

Jacob walked over to me, "I still can't believe it you know" he said out of the blue, "I keep going over what they said in my head, and yet it's still not sunk in. I just want to tell her I feel the same, to tell her about the pack and werewolves, about imprinting. I just don't know if Sam will approve"

"I know how you feel, I keep thinking how he would react if we did tell them. But tomorrow when we see him, if we do that is, I am going to ask him if I can." As Sam was the leader of our pack, we always had to inform him with things like this, if we liked it or not.

"That's not a bad idea, I might just back you up on that one, I can't stand holding a part of me away from her, it's like every day we wait I think it would make finding out worse, like I just want to get it other and done with so I have no secrets."

Our conversation was cut short as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Danni and Mollie appeared in the doorway. They had changed into their , they both looked cute stood there giggling, they often was giggling, that made me smile. Danni must have noticed that my face had lit up when she walked in as she smiled her beautiful smile at me. Jacob was just looking at Mollie and Mollie was looking at him back, she glanced at me and realised that I was watching, she blushed a deep red and bit her lip, oops I didn't mean to embarrass her. But she was already smiling as Jacob had given her a reassuring smile.

I gave my attention back to Danni just as she said "We are going to go to sleep soon, we have had a long day and we are rather tired, do you not mind?"

"No of course we don't mind, it's understandable, you deserve the rest after the day you've had". She nodded and said "thanks, and oh we appreciate your help, and Jacobs, not many people would have helped us, it was very sweet of you".

Danni gave me a smile, which lit the room up. "Yeah, thanks, it was really, really sweet of you, thanks" Mollie Repeated, giving me a quick glance and smile, and then returning her gaze back to Jacob. Danni walked over to me, she was fiddling with her hands, was she nervous about something? She walked step by step to the sofa where I was sat; I felt happiness swell inside me. She had a sparkle in her eye, I got lost in her beautiful eyes. She sat at side of me, I had the urge to touch her, but it would be weird if out of the blue I put my hand on her leg...wouldn't it? "Thanks Quil, you really are amazing" she looked straight into my eyes, all I saw was love and passion...and my reflection I was gawking at her, I looked pretty stupid, I must admit. She leaned over and gave me an adorable hug; her breath ran down my neck, I shiver of delight curved around my back; I never felt anything like it. She smelled of fresh strawberries, I inhaled in her scent; I will never get tired of it. She gave a quick kiss to my cheek, it felt like an electric charge all over my body. She leaned away, a blush arising from her cheeks; I pretended not to notice it. She quickly turned around and pranced across the room, grabbing Mollie wrist on her way to the stairs, Mollie skipped behind her. I reached up and touched my cheek, I could still feel where she kissed, it was amazing, and she thinks I'm amazing. I don't even know how I have lived so long without her. My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob hitting me across the head.

"Dude, wakey wakey, stop drooling." Jacob had a smirk on his face. Wait...what I was drooling? I quickly moved my hand to my lips and wiped away any drool. "Haha, got ya" Jacob said and started to laugh a booming laugh. Then he walked away talking to himself. "I knew he would fall for it, I'm so great, I so have to do it again, I'm the trick master, oh yes, and I shall be the tricker of all tricksters." What the hell? He is meant to be the smart one; I expected Embry to say that? I think Jacob hangs out with him to much; he is starting to inherit his mad dog disease...if there is something like that? Omg I'm rambling, this can't be good.

I lifted myself off the sofa, and sauntered to the kitchen; I got a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink and turned the tap on, and filled my glass. I turned to tap off and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I lay on my bed and thought about the events today, and what is going to happen next. I looked over my shoulder to the clock, it read 2:35. I think I better got some sleep. I slipped down into bed and pulled the covers over me. I have to remember to get milk in the morning and to get fruit flakes for Danni and Mollie, Danni has an obsession on them, I don't get them, they are just... *Yawn* they are just fruit and yogurt...*yawn* maybe... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

1 hour 10 minutes later...

Zzzz... Suddenly waking me up there was a frightened scream followed by distressful crying. It was...Danni. My heart broken when I heard her, she sounded horrified. I ended up falling off the bed onto the floor with my cover wrapping around me, I hit my head on the corner of the bed side table. "Owww" I whispered. "Frigging Friggerton" well it was better than swearing. I frantically kicked the covers off me, and scrambled towards my door, Danni's crying was getting worse, all I wanted to do was comfort her, and I couldn't get to her, because I was doing stupid things like getting attacked by a cover and basically crawling to her.

I pushed myself up and ran to her room...well my room. I was in the room in a second. I stood at the door clutching to the frame, I felt weak at the knees, and I would rather be in terrible pain, than see her like this. Danni was sat up in the bed; she was crying her eyes out with her face buried into her knees. Her hands pressed to her head, rocking herself back and forth, hyperventilating. I don't think she heard me at the door; she carried on rocking herself.

I walked slowly towards Danni, hoping not to startle her anymore. When suddenly I ended up flat on my face on the floor, I let out a low mown as I fell; I ended up sounding like dory off finding nemo doing the whale impression. Then I heard Mollie talking half asleep "Owww you lump of lard... Get off..." she mumbled, I hadn't woke her fully as she rolled over and sighed saying "Jacob has a fit ass".

I couldn't help but laugh, Jacob would like the idea of Mollie dreaming about him...and his ass. But that did wake her up. "QUIL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mollie shout whispered. "You're staying in Jacobs's room num nut, go to sleep." Mollie said. "What are you doing on the floor?" I asked. "Well...I just, maybe, she said, Jacob and fruit flakes and..." Mollie said... she fell asleep with her IPod in her ears, and she didn't even notice Danni. OMG DANNI.

I turned around to see Danni, still not noticing me or Mollie. I got up and sat at side of Danni and took her into my arms, I cradled her, while she cried into my chest and clung to me. I tried to calm her down. "Danni, please don't cry, what's the matter?" I asked full of concern, she looked up into my eyes, her cheeks had tears flowing down them, and her eyes were all red and puffy, and full of terror, she looked petrified. What had scared her so much? It felt like there was whole straight through the heart. "Its okay, it's all okay, you're safe here. Tell me what's wrong? Please Danni, I hate seeing you like this" I asked as a rubbed her back with one hand and rested the other on the back of her head.

She buried her head back into my chest. Mollie was still asleep, unaware of Danni; Mollie had an IPod in her ears, so she couldn't hear. I'm surprised that thing hasn't run out yet. "It was only a nightmare, its okay, I'm here, and everything is going to be fine." I soothed her.

"Q-Quil it w-was h-h-horrible." Danni sobbed into my chest. I lifted her head to look at me again.

"Trust me, its okay, and what was this dreadful nightmare that has scared you so much." I asked, I was quiet surprised that my voice didn't break, with all the worry I felt. What was this nightmare, seeing her like this, it was just so frustrating.

"Are t-they d-dead? P-please say there D-dead" she asked choking the word dead out. Are they dead? What is she on about? Are they dead? Are what dead? "Q-Quil...are they d-dead?" she repeated. I'm sure she saw me looking confused, she just stared at me, tears filling her beautiful eyes. I simply asked "Danni, are what dead?" she just looked at me; shock passed her face to fear.

"The...the..." Danni stopped mid sentence. "The...what Danni?" I prompted. "Wolves" Danni said through her teeth. She started to control her breathing. I just sat there and stared. I released my hands from her and put them into fists to control my shaking. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead kept ringing through my mind. I blocked out everything, I couldn't talk, couldn't breathe, I felt useless.

She wanted me dead; I know I already knew she wanted the wolves dead, from what I heard yesterday. But for her to say it to my face, was painful...she wanted half of me dead, and she didn't even know it. She hated us, she hated me. My imprint. My darling. My world. My everything. That's is it, I need to tell her, about everything, I can't have her think that way about me, I can't wait much longer, I can't have her think I don't love her, I can't have her hate a part of me, she has to accept me. First thing tomorrow, I will tell her, and Jacob will tell Mollie.

"QUIL" Danni shouted. Danni was shouting me; I wasn't even listening to her.

"Yeah, sorry that was a bit of a shock, y-you want the wolves...dead?" It pained me to say wolves and dead in the same sentence. She nodded. "But they protect the place, they won't ever hurt you, trust me." I told her. Shock crossed her face, she opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut when she realised no sound was coming out. "They will not hurt you, they protect you, and they are not vicious." I told her...still she was shocked, and then burst out throwing her hands in the air, tears spilling down her cheeks. "WHAT, not V-vicious, of course they are, they have big teeth and they have that h-hungry look in their e-eyes, like they want to rip you a-apart, and t-they...well they have done it before, have you even saw them" She asked me, trying not to think about Kaleb and Riley I guess.

"They won't kill anyone innocent! Don't you get that? They are protectors, and yeah I have saw them, they are closer then you think, they are very close to us, trust me, and they won't hurt you, they will listen to me when I say that." I told her, I think that scared her when I said they were closer then you think. Her heartbeat was mad, her hands were shaking and she was having trouble breathing.

"Closer?" was all she could say, I just nodded. I wanted to say...yeah Danni they are closer than you think, they live in this house in fact, oh yeah your sat right next to one.

"Me and Mollie have been in touching distance of them, two of them grabbed hold of me and Mollie and dropped us off somewhere in the forest, its pack...as you call it, killed Kaleb and Riley, and you say that's protecting? They dropped us off in a forest, and I didn't know where I was, or anything. Then its pack came back, blood on some of the muzzles, Mollie fainted and that's when I knew they were going to kill me and her, without thinking I got up and left Mollie with...with them beasts! And I ran, this black wolf followed me it chased me, and I ran into a tree, and I don't remember anything from then on, only waking up here"

"Look, I think we need to speak more about this in the morning" I said not actually sure what to say to her, I loved her, but what she had just said made my arms tremble in anger, I wasn't mad at her though, I couldn't be even if I tried.

She looked confused and as if she was trying to figure out whether or not to say something. "E...erm why is that Quil."

"Danni, trust me please, just go back to sleep, it will all be better tomorrow," I sighed, hopefully. She still looked confused but lay back down. She shut her eyes, yawned and said "stay please at least until I fall asleep..." she sighed slowly and yawned again, she look totally worn out.

I smiled "sure no worries... just go to sleep, your exhausted"

She snuggled into me, I think subconsciously, but it still made me blush, and I never blush, well not at least before I met Danni. A few minutes past and her breathing got heavier and it was obvious that she was falling into a deep sleep, part of me didn't want to leave her and yet another part of me did, but only because I was so tired myself. I could feel myself drifting into a light snooze, but if I stayed here then I would of most definitely soon would be fast asleep. And I needed to speak to Jacob.

I slowly moved Danni, not to wake her, and slowly got up and crept out the room, down the hall way and back into Jacob's room. He was snoring lightly and he looked like he was in a deep sleep, but I had to talk to him.

"Jacob..." I whispered. "Wake up" I said shaking him. He woke up and straight away anxiety hit him. "What's wrong... are the girls okay... what the matter..." He was kind of half mumbling but I cut him off. "Look, I'm just going to say it... Dannis just had a dream, about... wolves, and she told me , to my face , that she wanted them dead, and that the wolves had probably killed Kaleb and riley, two innocent people." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think of something to say.

"Look, she doesn't know that the wolves are us, if and when she finds out her opinion will change, trust me". He was talking sense. "We'll call Sam in the morning and see what he thinks of the situation and we will try and persuade him that letting the girls know about the pack is a good thing. Even if he disagrees I'm going to tell Mollie, whether he likes it or not, I hate lying to her".

"Yeah I agree I'm fed up of the constant lies, so we agree that well go to sleep now and sort it all tomorrow" I asked.

"Agreed, now get some sleep" he replied.

"Oh and Jacob one last thing, when I ran to Danni before, I kind of fell over Mollie, and well she kinda of said something half asleep too me"

He looked a little concerned, "what did she say?" he asked curiously. "Well she said that you have a fit arse", I glanced over at him; he was blushing so much even his ears had turned red. Quickly changing the subject he asked "why was she on the floor? There is a bed in there for her"

"I have no idea, she looks strangely comfortable though, but I think she should be put back in the bed in case she's fallen over again" I said giving my face a rub. "The floor hurts your face"

"Okay... I'll go do that now, and you go to sleep, I'll only be a second and I'll be going back to sleep myself"

And with that I climbed back in to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There we go, so what do you think?? leave your commets and also please will you tell us on what you think will happen next... and we would really like some ideas for other storys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danni's POV**

I woke to the sound of happily singing birds and by someone shaking me constantly. Will they just Sod off and let me sleep.

"Danni, wakey wakey, time to get up" ugh, it was Mollie. Doesn't she remember I don't do mornings? Obviously not! "Danni, will you get up, you lazy ass!" Mollie shouted into my ear. Then she started poking my forehead. Will she go away?

"I'm not getting up, because quite clearly the sun isn't up" I said half asleep and pointing to what I hoped was the window "and anyways you get up!" I said randomly which was pretty stupid. I tried to open my eyes but they were too drowsy.

"Danni...for one I am up obviously" she walked over to the window and opened the curtains "and the sun is up, it was up way before you." Mollie sounded pretty confused.

"Hmpf!" was all I said back and rolled onto my side.

"Danni, a certain somebody is downstairs and the faster you get up, the longer you spend time with him" my eyes opened widely, I swung my legs out of bed , and they landed on the floor with a _thump_. "I thought that would work" Mollie said through fits off giggles. I grabbed my clothes and slipped them on. Then skipped to the bathroom and had a wash and did my teeth. When I came back from the bathroom, Mollie was sat on the bed playing with her thumbs.

"Mollie...you could have gone downstairs, you didn't have to wait for me" I said smiling. "Yeah, I know, but what are friends for eh?" we both giggled and skipped down the stairs.

Jacob and Quil were both sat on the couch. They both looked up at both of us as soon as we had walked in the room "Breakfast is on the table" Jacob told us. I made my way over to the table and sat down. I was pretty hungry, I must admit. Mollie followed and sat across from me. I grabbed a bowl from the middle of the table and some cornflakes, and started to eat, Mollie chose the co co pop crunchies, which is her favourite.

Today, is the day when I tell quil how I feel about him, and if he doesn't like me back, then I will pack my bag and leave, go back home, even though it's the last place I want to go right now. I would never bother him again, even though I don't want to be apart from him, I get lonely when we are away. Omg! I'm such a pessimist. Any who, if he does like me back, I don't really know what will happen, but something good will, I can feel it. Omg I just sounded like my Nan there, scary! I took another mouth full of cornflakes. When I had finished Jacob came over and took my bowl and begun to wash up, looking over at Mollie as he did so. Mollie got up and sat at side of Quil and they started talking about what's on T.V. I went into the kitchen and walked over to Jacob.

"Jake, I'll do them, give yourself a break, and any who isn't it the girls that do the house work?" I asked Jake, he just laughed.

"It's okay, you go sit down, and quil wants to talk to you anyways." Quil wants to talk to me, oh no, this don't sound too good. I worried expression must have crossed my face because Jake shook his head "it's nothing bad, I promise you."

"Oh okay" I smiled trying to cover up that I wasn't worried still, but he knew I was, I have always been bad at lying. With that I walked over to Quil and Mollie, but before I could sit down, Quil stood up and took me by the hand, why was he so hot? The heat rose up my arm, bringing a tingling sensation along with it. I loved it when he touched me, it felt so natural "Danni, we need to talk, privately." My lip started to tremble and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Normally with those particular words something bad usually follows. Jacob said it wouldn't be bad, but he wouldn't lie...would he? I just nodded my head. Quil pulled me out the door; I looked around to Mollie who was still sat on the couch, biting her lip. Quil pulled me into the forest away from the house; it was silent between us, an air of awkwardness swept over us.

"Q-Quil, Where are you taking m-me?" I stuttered, couldn't keep my voice strong. Quil didn't say anything, was he mad at me? We finally came to a stop, and quil let go of my hand, I had a great urge to grab back hold of it. Quil was acting different today, he wasn't his usual self.

Quil gestured towards a rock in the middle, surrounded by trees and bushes. I went and sat on it. Quil paced back and forth. I sat their quietly, not knowing what to say, what do I say? What could I say?

After about 5 minutes, Quil stopped and looked at me; I gave him a reassuring smile. What the hell was bothering him so much? He took 4 steps towards me.

"Danni, there's something I have been hiding from you, not just me, all of the guys have." Quil told me, worry and fear filled his eyes. I was pretty confused at this point...He has been hiding something. Oh god no, please tell me he isn't gay! Oh no, he could be a robber, and he is going to rob my house, and take my keys. That's a stupid accusation Danielle. "Danni, you have to promise me, you won't tell a soul, but Mollie she will already know, Jacobs going to tell her now." Quil paused, took a deep breath and then carried on. "Danni, please don't be scared of me, that's the last thing I want, and don't run away" I took a deep breath; all sorts of possibilities were running through my mind. "Danni...I'm...I'm a _Werewolf_." Quil bit his lip and stared at me, waiting for my reaction. A _werewolf_, was he joking, _werewolf's_ aren't real, they are only in story books, who is he trying to kid?

"Quil, _werewolf's _aren't real" I shook my head slightly, I was very confused, was he mad. I gulped.

"Danni, I swear on my life, I'm a _werewolf_" Quil still stared at me, concern written all over his face.

"You mean to tell me, your a _werewolf_, and all your friends are, so you like shape shift into like...a wolf. That's insane, it's impossible, who are you trying to kid?" the lad needs help, he is deluded! A _werewolf_. Pfft! I mean please, come on.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true but..." I cut him off. He looked pretty annoyed that I wouldn't play along with his stupid game.

"Dam right it's hard to believe, it's not true at all, you can't be serious" I shook my head trying to figure out what he was saying. It was madness. Nonsense. "I'm leaving" I stood up and stomped away, but quil grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me into him. I was stood in his arms, how much I love this moment, besides all the madness that just happened. The heat radiated off his body. He spun me round and sat me back on the rock. I crossed my arms and made a pouting face, I know it may be childish but oh well, he was the one trying to get me to believe such rubbish anyway.

"Fine, I will just have to show you" Quil stormed off into the forest mumberling to himself...while I sat there on my own. He expects me to believe he can change into a wolf and so can his friends, are there cameras watching me, so I can go on T.V and make a fool of myself. I put my head in my hands and took deep breaths, so much for telling him I love him, he is a loon. I'm never going to be able to tell him I love him. Not at this rate.

Next minute there is this loud ripping sound, which made me jump. What was that? I looked around confused, nothing. Suddenly a giant wolf appears in front of me. Big brown eyes, soft silky fur, black wet nose. My mouth dropped open, it was that wolf! The one who grabbed me and took my into the forest, the one who stared at me when I was in complete terror, the one in my nightmares, that wolf. Fear washed over me, the blood drained from my face, I could only imagine that I looked like a ghost. I wanted to scream but couldn't. The wolf just stood there, not moving. Hang on.

"Q-Quil?" I looked directly into the wolves eyes. The wolf nodded its giant head. I blinked; it amazed me what was stood in front of me. I wasn't afraid anymore, I felt protected, I felt safe. "You weren't j-joking, you really a-are a _Werewolf_..." the wolf nodded its head again... I gulped.

"That was y-you, that night, t-the o-one who grabbed my shirt, the one that chased m-me." The wolf looked down and then looked up and nodded its head. He looked guilty. "You didn't mean to scare me, did you, and you defiantly didn't want to hurt me did you?" the wolf shook its head.

I slowly lifted myself off the rock and planted my feet on the ground, they were like jelly. I took baby steps to the wolf, my breathing getting heavier. I lifted my hand up and stretched it forwards, I was shaking. The wolf bowed down as stayed very still; I could have mistaken it for a statue. I walked a little further and rested my hand on its cheek. Its fur was all smooth and silky just as I thought. I slid my hand up towards its ear. I can't believe this; here I am stroking a _werewolf_. How weird is that.

"Quil..." the wolf looked up at me and did one nod with its head, showing me to continue. "I love you" Quil stepped back, and I dropped my hand. What have I done...he trusts me enough to tell me he is a _werewolf, _and I blurt out something like that. Quil stared at my face, I bit my lip and stared into his eyes, thank god he can't speak at this moment, and god knows what he will say. Then a cheesy grin came upon his furry face, and he leaned down to my face, and licked the corner of my mouth all the way up to my ear. "Ewww, dog saliva!" I wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket, while I giggled. Quil held up 1 paw, as to say 1 moment I guess, and then trotted off into the forest.

I walked back to the rock and sat there, waiting for quil to come back. After about 2 minutes or so Quil appeared from the trees, and sat at side of me. "Sooo..." was all I could say.

Quil looked at me. "Danni, there is something else you need to know".

"Something else...are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I said with a giggle.

"Not quite, no" Quil laughed, and then carried on. "You need to know about something called Imprinting."

"Imprinting...what's that?" I asked intrigued.

"Imprinting is a werewolf thing...It's like where you find your soul mates" Quil answered, still looking at me, and then looked down at his hands.

"I'm not quite sure what you are getting at Quil" Imprinting...What's he trying to get at?

"Oh, okay then, well it's like Imprinting occurs when a werewolf finds their soul mate. The moment the werewolf sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is described as having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate. If an imprinted person is killed by someone, the wolf who imprinted on them can never forgive the killer. If the killer happens to be another wolf from the pack, the wolves would have no choice but to fight to the death. For this reason, the most important law among the La Push werewolf pack is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting. It is unknown what would happen if a wolf was rejected by their imprinted one."

"That's pretty amazing" I said, imprinting, that's just wonderful, I wish I could imprint, seems easier, but I'm not a werewolf so it's pretty much impossible for me to. "Quil?"

"Yeah" Quil answered.

"H-have...Have you Imprinted?" I asked innocently.

"Ermm, Yeah, Yeah I have." Quil looked at me, waiting to see my reaction. It felt like a whole in the heart, this stabbing pain, I felt like the floor was going to collapse from beneath me, all I wanted to do was cry, who knew those words would hurt so much. Quil has imprinted, I bet she is smarter than me, prettier than me, more fun to be with. One single tear rolled down my cheek. Quil wiped it away and cupped my face with his hand.

"Oh, I bet she is beautiful" I said, and yet another tear escaped.

"Yes, she is" Quil Replied deep in thought, obviously thinking about her, how much I envied her at this moment.

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"Yes, you know her very well actually" he told me, a smile on his face. Oh, great I guess I know her; he is in love with someone I know very well. All I want to do was run away and curl up in a corner. Just thinking about it To think she gets to kiss him, to think she gets to have his hands on her waist, to think she can cuddle up to him when times get hard. To think she is his. I was jealous, I was annoyed, hateful. I was unloved.

"She is very lucky" I sighed and look down, I hoped he didn't see I was bothered about his, I didn't want him to know how much I wish it was me. "Does she know you imprinted on her?" I wasn't really interested anymore, I know that's selfish of me but I just wanted to be away from him, I don't want him to see me fall apart in front of him.

"I've imprinted on you silly" he told me, my head whipped up. Butterflies formed in my stomach, he loves me!

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, who else, I love you Danni, I couldn't tell you until I knew you loved me back, and me and Jake...well overheard you on the trailers" Quil look pleased with his self. "You don't know how long I have waited for you." Now tears of joy came to me.

"So you...love me? "It felt weird saying it out loud.

"Yes, since the moment I lay eyes on you, when you were down the grange that night." He told me.

"That's pretty amazing...Wait hang on, has Jake...Imprinted on Mollie?" I asked, hopeful, she would be crushed if he didn't.

"Yeah he has, but when she tells you act surprised..." Quil answered with a gleam in his eye. We sat there for some minutes, enjoying the moment, I certainly was. I was with the man of my dreams.

"Danni, can I kiss you?" Quil asked suddenly breaking the silence. He scraped his foot across the floor, nervously.

"Yes" I sighed, I've been waiting for this moment since id met him. And yet yes was the only word I needed to say to him, because next thing I knew I was in his arms. His warm tender lips crushed against mine. It was breath taking.

Quil broke away and said "I love you" I felt reality was over me, this isn't a dream, and this is real.

We sat there and stared into space, deep in thought. I lay my head on his shoulder and had our fingers twined together. I wanted this feeling to last forever!


	11. Chapter 11

**Mollie's POV**

Danni had left the room with Quil, leaving me with Jacob. I looked at him; he really was the nicest guy I've ever met. He looked over at me and smiled the cutest smile he had done since id arrived here a few days ago. He sighed. "Mollie I have to tell you something, it's quite important" he was looking kind of nervous and at the floor. He shifted his weight and finally looked up at me. His eyes glinted and shone like full moons, they were beautiful.

"But before I tell you can I just ask you something?" he looked at me with such intensity almost like he was about to cry with nerves. I wanted to run over there and hug him so much. "Sure, go ahead, ask away" I replied. My heart was pounding. He took a deep breath and asked "Do you trust me?"

"Trust you?" I repeated. There was a short silence before he replied with "yes". I didn't know what to say. Of course I trusted him, who wouldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. Hurt began to appear on his face, I couldn't stand it. I built up my courage, walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Of course I trust you; I wouldn't be here if I didn't". He let out a long sigh as if what I just said to him was going to make the next thing he had to say a whole lot easier.

"What I'm about to tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone not a single person" he said with a stern tone. "Okay you can talk to Danni about it but that's only because Quil is telling her the exact same thing now. Other than her you must tell no one" I thought over what he had just said, every word was running through my mind. "I promise, I'll never betray you, I could never hurt you like that". I was so close to tears it was unreal.

"Okay don't worry I believe you, there's just something that I haven't told you about myself and I've wished I could have ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I hate keeping it from you every single day, every moment I'm with you my head just screams tell her. The thing is there is something different about me... about my friends." I was confused and didn't really know what he was on about, I finally replied. "What do you mean by different? I asked.

"I won't blame you if you hate me once I tell you" he said, sadness filling his eyes. "Even though the very thought of losing you is so hard to bear, that I think I couldn't live without you in my life." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't know what to say. He had practically just told me that he would rather die than lose me and all I could do was look at him. I took a deep breath. "I could never hate you, not even if say for example, if you commit the worst crime imaginable, I still wouldn't hate you. Now what is it you have to tell me?"

He looked at the floor. "I'm a ..." he started, he looked so nervous, he looked into my eyes with such passion, now it was his time to take a deep breath, nerves were getting the better of him. He took a long drink from his glass and continued "I...I...I'm a ... a W...w...werewolf." he stuttered.

"A werewolf?" I repeated. He looked me in the eyes and nodded.

A werewolf? Is that even possible? No it can't be, can it? Millions of emotions where running through my mind. I didn't know what to believe. How could I of not noticed something different about him? About everyone? No he must be pulling my leg; I bet everyone was in on it, secretly laughing behind my back thinking what a dummy. But would he be that... that cruel? Oh I don't know. I just don't know. I mean stuff like this just isn't real. It just doesn't happen. I rubbed my forehead. What do I even say to him?

I opened my mouth to speak to him, not even a croak had escaped, when Jacob took a step forward and placed a finger on my lips. Taking the hint I didn't say anything. My lips burnt under the touch of his finger. His touch was definitely something out of the ordinary. It was like there was a little campfire burning up inside him. My cheeks blushed to a deep red, and I'm not too sure if it was because I was so close to him or simply because I was warm. Or even both of those things.

He took a step back and asked "Do you believe me?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure what I believe."

"Then I'll just have to show you" he murmured. He checked his phone and said "meet me at the edge of the forest in five minutes near the fountain, okay, please just trust me"

And with that he walked out of the room and out of the back door.

I just shut my eyes and tried to breathe calmly. I began to pace across the room. Could he really be a werewolf? Well there is only one way to find out. I looked at my watch, five minutes hadn't past yet. The clock just kept on ticking but time didn't really seem to be passing. I took a deep breath, what to do? I could just leave right now and forget all this. But how could I forget him. His smile. His eyes. His laugh. I loved every single thing about him. Just thinking about him made me smile. The way I always felt safe with him is a bonus too.

I got my mobile out my pocket and punched in Tasha's phone number. It only rang for about three seconds before, "Mollie... YOU'RE ALIVE!" I nearly dropped my phone.

"Yes I do seem to be alive and living thanks, but Tasha listen I need some advice, and I haven't got long"

"Okay dokay, what do you need my help with?"

"Well, right okay, firstly if someone trusted you enough to tell you a secret, a bizarre one at that, what would you do. Secondly what if you'd only known that person for a short while, and finally what if you thought you might possibly be totally in love with him."

"That's a tough situation you have got there you loony goony."

"Yeah I'm in a bit of a kerfuffle, but like I said could you hurry up, I've got to go in like a minute"

"okay, look I think you should just follow your heart, if your love is true you'll pull through, and to be honest I think you could over look this 'secret' so go do what you have got to do and good luck... byeeeeee "

"Cheers ears, really thanks, got to go ...bye" and with that I put the phone down and walked outside to where Jacob would be waiting for me.

As soon as I stepped out the door he looked up and smiled a smile that said relief. I walked over to him not knowing what to expect. "Follow me" he said. I did as he said and followed him into the edge of the forest. We had only gone a few steps in when he turned to face me and said, "Wait here, I won't be long, don't worry you will be fine". And with that he turned and walked further into the forest. Fear took over me for some reason. I knew he wasn't that far away and yet my heart was pounding.

The only sound I could hear was my breathing, and the silence scared me. I was just about to turn and go back to the house, when a twig snapped not far away. Making me jump and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I wanted to run but I was frozen to the spot. I looked around frantically, looking everywhere and anywhere.

That's when I saw it. Something was lurking in the shadows of the trees. That something was huge. That something was out of the ordinary. That something was coming in my direction. I wanted to scream but I couldn't make myself do it.

That's when the something came out of the shadows, and began to walk towards me. My eyes widened. It was a wolf. But there was something different about it. It wasn't just an ordinary wolf. It was huge. It had deep brown fur, almost black but really thick and silky. Its eyes were staring straight at me. And that is when I recognised it. This wolf had dragged me away a few nights ago. What was it doing here? I looked around, where's Jacob when you need him.

I looked again at the huge beast that was in front of me. In a weird way it looked familiar, and not just because id saw it before. I looked closer, taking a step forward as I did so. Then it hit me, I knew where I knew his eyes from. They where exactly like Jacobs. A confused look came across my face. How could this even be happening? The wolf must have seen the confusion because a big wolfie grin spread across his muzzle. "J...J...Jacob?" I asked.

It nodded its huge head with concern in its eyes. I didn't really know what to do, other than smile. I slowly walked over to him, and put my arms around his broad neck. Even though I knew from the size of the wolf it could easily hurt me, but because it was Jacob I felt safe.

I pulled away; Jacob let out a whine but let me take a few steps back. "You've got some explaining to do mister" I said, pointing a finger at him, and with that he ran off into the trees. About a minute had passed when Jacob returned, with a big grin on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. He looked as though he was trying to figure out what to say next. "There is quite alot to take in." He finally said. "It's okay I will understand... I think" I replied.

"Well first things first, I'm not the only werewolf" he paused looking at me. "There's more?" I said a little shocked. Hurt filled his eyes but he continued.

"Yes, everyone you have met in the time you have been here, with me, has been a werewolf, everyone that lives here, Quil, Seth, Embry, Paul, you get the idea, and they are all werewolves. But that isn't the most important thing I have to tell you right now, I just don't know how to put it into words." He looked so nervous. He took yet another deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. I just looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

He opened his eyes and said, "I need to tell you about ... something.... imprinting," he looked at me with such intensity, like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Imprinting, is that even a word, what's it mean?" I replied.

"It's something that can happen to a werewolf, it doesn't happen to every one of us it's quite rare, it's kind of like finding the perfect person for you, the one your destined to be with, soul mates, do you understand?"

"Not really, I don't really understand why you are telling me this," I responded.

"Okay, let me try again, Imprinting occurs when a werewolf finds their soul mate. The moment the werewolf sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is described as having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate. If an imprinted person is killed by someone, the wolf who imprinted on them can never forgive the killer. If the killer happens to be another wolf from the pack, the wolves would have no choice but to fight to the death. For this reason, the most important law among the La Push werewolf pack is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting. It is unknown what would happen if a wolf was rejected by their imprinted one."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't really understand why he was telling me this. All I could say was, "Oh... sounds complicated."

"It's not really; you learn to understand, so in other words, the werewolf and imprint are like two puzzle pieces, made for each other. The werewolf becomes devoted to this person, and only has eyes for them, nobody else matters. The only hard thing is finding that person." He said rubbing his hand through his hair.

I was speechless, a million thought where running through my head, I knew I had to say something. But what? Then it dawned on me, was he trying to let me down kindly, but then again he wouldn't have told me about werewolves if he was, or would he? I had to find out.

"Jacob...?" I asked.

He looked straight at me and "Yeah..."

"Have you imprinted then?" I asked out of curiosity.

He blushed and replied with, "umm yeah I have." He looked around nervously.

"Oh well, erm, yeah okay then, I guess you really love her then"

"Yeah I do, she means everything to me, even more than that in fact"

"Oh...okay... good, I guess, I hope you're happy with her, have a nice life I'll just go now". I was fighting back the tears, why didn't he tell me this before. It felt like the world was spinning around me, I needed to get away. I turned to leave, just wanting to run and cry. I had only taken a few steps when his hand grabbed hold of mine, pulling me back towards him, I couldn't hold the tears in any longer, they rolled down my face. He placed a hand under my chin, leaned forward and kissed me.

He pulled away and whispered, "Its you, your my imprint, you're the perfect girl for me, I love you."

* * *

**The End :P**

we are happy about ur comments and thanks pepper lane for yours, thanks for your advice... XD ... we will work on that in future. but yeah thanks for reading our story. we will have a new one soon, and any ideas would be great :) thanks, e.g on who we should write about and stuff. :)


End file.
